Taking Responsibility
by larry141094
Summary: A rewrite of the Clone Wars series, with a romantic smutty, fluffy twist to it. Anakin has many flaws in his character, being unfaithful to his wife, having a short temper and being vulnerable to the dark side. Can Anakin's new apprentice guide him along the light path? Or will she fall from grace like him? DO NOT READ IF YOU DONT LIKE EXPLICIT MATERIAL
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Just as the droids began retreating, a transport shuttle flew over our heads. "Looks like help has arrived" said Obi Wan in his ever calm voice. My former master has always had a calmness about him, which was quite contrary to my own… uh, intenseness? I'm not sure how I come across, I'm only going on what I've heard from others around me. Obi Wan and I approached the ship, my former master musing about the goods that must be on it, "perhaps they bought my new Padawan with them" Obi Wan said as we approached the transport. I looked at him skeptically "you really think it's a good idea to bring a Padawan learner into all of this?" unfazed about my concern Obi Wan simply told me "I talked to Master Yoda about it. You should put in a request for one. You'd make a good teacher". Now that had to be a joke, laughing nervously at the suggestion I replied "No thanks…" I instantly regretted my decision as it gave Obi Wan the perfect opportunity to lecture me about the privilege of teaching a Padawan. As the bay door opened, I curiously looked inside and to my utter astonishment, there stood a young Togruta girl, about 13 or 14… she was stunning. I had to hold in a gasp as she strode over to us in a highly confidant manner, she had gorgeous big blue eyes, full lips and a swagger that could draw eyes from anywhere. She was young for a supposed Padawan, Obi Wan picked up on this too and uttered to me "a youngling?" Man if she was a youngling, I was going to castrate myself for even looking at her, so I asked "And who are you supposed to be?" She looked up at us with her big blue eyes and said "I'm Ahsoka, Master Yoda sent me. I was told to tell the both of you to return to the Jedi Temple immediately, there's an emergency." Even though she was just conveying what she had been told, my smart ass response meter went into over drive "Well, I don't know if you've noticed but we're in a bit of an emergency right here." To my surprise Obi Wan didn't lecture me, or give me his death glare, instead he responded more diplomatically "Yes, our communications have been a bit unreliable, but we've been calling for help." Ahsoka replied in her sweet intoxicating voice "Master Yoda hadn't heard from you so he sent me to deliver the message." I then realized I had been holding my breath, so I let it out in a sigh as I relayed my frustrations out loud "Oh great! They don't even know we're in trouble." So far, i was already frustrated and it wasn't because of the Padawan. That's when she spoke again "Maybe you could relay a signal through the cruiser that just dropped me off." She was gorgeous and smart? Damn I was jealous of Obi Wan right at that moment.

Standing around the holotable, you could cut the awkwardness with a knife as R2 tried to patch us through to the Jedi council. Part of me wanted the plan to fail, just so I could have an excuse to tease her (man I would tease her in so many other ways…) fuck berries, shut up little guy! Thinking like that will ensure a saber through the rectum! Thankfully (or unthankfully, depending on how you look at it) Master Yoda's ugly green form appeared on the table in front of us "Master Kenobi, glad Ahsoka found you, I am." "Master Yoda, we are trapped here and vastly outnumbered. We are in no position to go anywhere or do anything. Our support ships have all been destroyed." Yoda leant forward on his walking stick "Send reinforcements to you, we will…" that's when the transmission started to get all jumpy and fragmented. "Master Yoda? Master Yoda?" Obi Wan said as the image and sound from the Jedi Master was lost. I looked at Obi Wan and jested "Well, I guess we'll have to hold out a little longer." Obi Wan seemed to brush my remark off, he was too pre-occupied thinking about how to go about introducing himself to Ahsoka. I sensed his apprehension as he walked over to her and said "My apologies, young one. It's time for a proper introduction." Ahsoka looked up at my former master and replied "I'm the new Padawan learner, I'm Ahsoka Tano." Her name was so exotic, it was exciting. You're probably wondering why I took such a liking to this young Padawan, when I obviously could have any woman I wanted. I am a very passionate man, but the truth is, there has to be that instant connection, otherwise I just don't bother. Take Padme for instance, I was in love with her since the moment I laid eyes on her. I watched on in amusement as Obi Wan introduced himself "I'm Obi-Wan Kenobi, your new Master." I noticed Ahsokas eyes shift in confusion "I am at your service Master Kenobi, but I'm afraid I've actually been assigned to Master Skywalker." As she said that she pointed to me! Oh dear… this means responsibility…


	2. Chapter 2: Being Initiated

**I do not own these characters, or the universe they live in. That all belongs to Disney**

After our initial meeting at Christophsis, my new Padawan and I were flown back to the Jedi Temple. Where the Jedi Council found some time to formally initiate Ahsoka as my Padawan learner. I never took an official oath with my master, so this felt eerily uncomfortable, especially since it brought back memories of my marriage to Padme.

"Skywalker, do you pledge to teach Ahsoka Tano to the best of your ability?"

Master Windu's piercing eyes looked through my soul as he asked the question.

"Yes Master." I said looking down to the beautiful Togruta next to me.

"And do you, Ahsoka Tano pledge yourself to Master Skywalker's teachings?"

She looked back over her shoulder at me and said "Yes Master." In her small voice.

"It is done then. Skywalker, I suggest you and your new Padawan do some training today, who knows when you might be called out on another mission."

For once, I found myself agreeing with Master Windu. "Yes Master, of course."

We both bowed and walked out of the council chambers. Once outside the door we both stopped and gave each other a good look up and down (not that I hadn't already done that mind you). We stood there in awkward silence until Ahsoka saved me.

"Master, why don't we do some lightsaber training? I would like to get some more practice under my belt." She smiled up at me as she said this, I sensed her amusement, most likely at my obviously hideous nurturing skills.

"Good idea snips, follow me, there's a training room on the lower levels that I used to go to a lot when I was a Padawan."

"Lead the way then Sky Guy." She gestured with her hands to lead the way.

So we began the almost 10 minute walk to the area that I spoke about. Meanwhile, I was fighting my inner demons, the part of me that wanted nothing more than to seduce my Padawan. Just at the mention of 'Sky Guy', I was tempted to flirt back with her. But despite the obvious tension between us, I needed to focus on something other than my intense desire to pin her against a wall and… *sigh* lightsaber training… let's focus on that.

"I noticed you have a very unorthodox way of using Shien, who was it that trained you as a youngling?" I closed the door behind us as we entered the chamber.

"Master Plo Koon, he was the one who discovered me and brought me to the temple." She replied, turning to face me.

Well, I thought to myself, that would explain the Shien… but how well does she deal with surprises? I whipped out my lightsaber and went straight for a death blow. Which in hindsight was really stupid as I hadn't turned the strength of my lightsaber down.

Ahsoka responded instantly by force pushing me backwards and drawing her own weapon.

"Master? You haven't set your saber to stun…" she said as her eyes focused on mine.

I smiled, she was wily this one… "Correct my young Padawan."

Her face scrunched up in the cutest way as she reached down to turn her saber to stun. "I don't think it's a good idea to duel with our sabers on full power Master."

I snickered. "Ahsoka, I'm not turning my saber down… so unless you want to have a major psychological disadvantage here…"

Ahsoka looked at me puzzled "But Master, we could seriously hurt each other!"

I focused on her lips as she said those words. I decided right then that if I couldn't have her the way I wanted her, I needed to have another outlet. "That's what makes this EXCITING Ahsoka." I then jumped forward and nearly caught my young Padawan off guard, but she was ready and defended in earnest.

We dueled across the room, me advancing on her quickly. It was clear that I had the psychological advantage of having a deadly weapon, whilst she had what was essentially a zap stick.

I noticed that her fighting style left her legs unguarded, so I swung for her right leg, cutting through her trousers and making a small gash on her leg.

She looked up at me in disbelief "You cut me!"

I laughed "Good job Snips! You're learning quickly!" The jab was enough to send her to the boiling point… exactly the way I wanted her.

She turned her saber up to full power and stood in her opening stance. "C'mon Sky Guy… you wanted exciting, I'll give you exciting."

Damn that sentence alone was such a turn on… but before my thoughts could go any further, she pounced and started advancing on me.

I don't know whether she intended to throw my concentration by being sexy, or whether it was a complete accident. But I found that I was now on the back foot.

I know when I've made a mistake when I comes to women, because they give you this look… it's louder than words or actions, but at this moment I was getting that unsettling 'I'm pissed' look while being relentlessly attacked by the girl giving it.

Before I could calculate what was happening, I stumbled and Ahsoka knocked the saber out of my hands and pointed hers at my throat.

"Seems you were the one in need of practice master." She taunted, emphasizing the 'Master'.

I slowly began to raise my hands in defeat when I suddenly slid my leg behind hers and tripped her.

She fell back and dropped her lightsaber with a thud. I jumped ontop of her and held my unlit lightsaber to her throat. It was a very compromising position for her, my hips were between her legs and I held her hands above her head.

I leaned in close and whispered "Lesson one. Don't get cocky."

She looked defiant for a second, but then her expression changed and I sensed that she was getting a little too comfortable with me on top of her.

It was at that moment that my intercom beeped.

Snapping out of my lust induced stupor, I stood up quickly and answered "Skywalker. What is it?"

Obi Wan's voice came through the intercom "Anakin, Master Plo Koon is in trouble. The council is sending you and your Padawan to look for him."

"Yes Master, we're on our way." I felt for Ahsoka and immediately turned around to see her worried face.

"Don't worry Snips, we'll find him." I said to her reassuringly.

She smiled up at me and I felt my heart swell with happiness. Maybe this mentoring thing isn't so bad after all.


End file.
